


A Journey

by TrumpKilledMufasa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Feels, Original Fiction, Songfic, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrumpKilledMufasa/pseuds/TrumpKilledMufasa
Summary: A journey she'll remember for life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo. Sorry if there are grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes: wasn't bothered proof reading.
> 
> If you want a second part feel free to comment an idea or something.
> 
> AND: if you know where I got my inspiration from plz feel free to comment ;)

Once, there was a small town girl, her world was very lonely. Each day she took a train at exactly midnight, she didn't know where it would take her, but she hoped it'll take her to the city. And it did. _"Detroit"_ she read the sign. Judging by her surrounding it was the south.

"Hi, you look a bit lost. Need help finding your way around?" the mysterious boy asked her, he blended in with other people, _was probably a local_ , she concluded.

"Oh, I just hopped off that train...." she turned around to point at, but it wasn't there, maybe it wasn't even there in the first place. "It was here a moment ago, where did it go?!" She looked around panicked, without the train how could she possibly return home?!

"Don't worry. Taking the train seems a little scary, I took it once. It always seems to disappear mysteriously... but you see, I grew up here so I know its _usual_ route. Just follow me". She didn't know if she should trust him. _He looks friendly, and around my age. I'm really far from home... what's the worst that could happen?_

 

 " That's odd, They must've changed the timetable" the boy exclaimed surprised, "Luckily my friend works in the nearby pub, he could lend us a hand". And so they went. The ruckus coming from the building in front of them. The girl looked reluctant to go inside, but he held her hand reassuringly, silently telling her not to worry and trust him. As soon as they entered they where engulfed by people conversing and arguing. But somewhere among the chatter, they could hear a man singing, the melody hypnotised them and urged them walk towards it. She shuffled and grabbed onto his sleeve not to lose him in the crowded room and all of the smoke, due to the cigarettes. "Howdy dude, I see you brought a friend along. What do ya need?"the scruffy man yelled cheerfully. 

"Do you know when the train's gonna be here?"

"The station is under construction, you know, since Damien lost his shit. Anyway, You'll have to travel across town, there's a station. By the time you get there it should be arriving" He said.

"Alright, Thanks mate". They both started walking off.

"I-It was nice to meet you" She yelled in a hurry. He gave her hand one last squeeze before heading out into the night.

 

As they walked down the boulevard they were surrounded by blank stares, they were just stranger waiting, If was so dark. They looked like shadows, shadows just searching in the night. As they walked further down the boulevard they were hugged by glistening streetlight, the people around them looked deprived of all emotions, it's as if they're were hiding somewhere in the dark. Along the busy street there was a casino, filled with people drinking booze and thrilled looks were exchanged as some were more than willing to pay anything to roll the dice one last time. They were so distracted with the casino, that they didn't see the station few meters down the road. The looks of the ones that lost and the ones that won hypnotised her. This made her remember the scruffy folk she met a while ago in the bar, _Some people were already born with a destiny,_ she thought while looking at the losing people while the melody of the scruffy folk was permanently stuck to her brain. _Blues_. Now that's a melody one can't forget. 

 

As they sat down on the nearby bench, waiting for the train to arrive, she looked at the surrounding trees, buildings and people. She'll miss this place. It was so magical and breath taking it almost resembled a movie that never ends, it goes on. _But not everything has to go your way ,_ she thought as she saw the train arriving in the distance. She looked at him with gratitude, for those few hours they've spent together she grew close to him. She didn't want to leave him and he didn't want to let her go, but it was their fate. Maybe they'll meet again. Maybe not. As she boarded the train she opened the window and yelled "Am I going to see you again".

"I don't know" he yelled as the loud engine of the train roared signalling that the train is about to leave. He wanted to spent more time with her, she made him feel what no one else has, and he liked it. He didn't know what he felt. But it was strong. "I hope I do" She yelled, her voice trying to reach his ears as the train took off. 

 

"Then don't stop believing" He whispered with tears streaming down his face.

 

He then knew what that feeling was.

 

_Love_

 


End file.
